


If There Is A Will, There Is A Way

by QueenLeah



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeah/pseuds/QueenLeah
Summary: If There is A Will, There's a way.Different from all the other fanfic. This story takes place where their was no Harry which means there is no Debbie... yet. Bea never met Harry and didn't get to become a mother yet. She's 28 years old and has a job as a nurse. Helping doctors with patients and helping deliver babies. Having a child never came across her mind in till she had a baby at a young age and had given it up for adoption. She always felt like a piece of her heart had been taken that day.Allie is 20 years old and she's studying in the field of Law wanting to become a lawyer. She spent her free time working part time at a bar.She had a rough childhood and by the age of 15 she found herself on the street after coming out to her parents, since then she got into things that she regrets every minute. At age 16 she met someone that took her under their wing. Since then she's been fighting for LGBT right and spending time with the younger LGBT community giving them advice.In other words , if their is a will.. there is a way.. The universe bringing them together in every way you would imagine.





	1. This Little Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys let me know how you feel about this story. Just a little beginning want to know if you guys want me to keep writing :).

Bea's background 

 

Bea worked a nine to five job four days out the week giving her a three day weekend. She lived in a two bedroom flat with her roommate Franky. She had placed signs around the neighborhood wanting to share the flat with someone else, she didn't really like the feeling of being alone in a empty apartment. Franky was the first person who had responded back, at first Bea didn't really like the vibe she was getting from Franky, she was very flirtatious and Bea had to swat her away a couple of times telling her that she wasn't interested and she can easily get someone else ,Franky quickly told her she was joking. Although she did find Bea attractive she couldn't bang her roommate she really needed this apartment. After a year of being roommates they became very close friends and they do a lot together, some even mistaken them as a couple the two quickly denied it.

Bea was coming home from Work, waking through her flat door she saw a woman standing in her kitchen back facing Bea so she couldn't see her face but the woman in her kitchen was quite tall and was in nothing but a loose fitted white tee. Walking slowly she dropped her bag as she stared at this stranger back turned. She couldn't remember seeing her before was she Franky friend, as she thought that was impossible she have met all Franky friends and even the girls she would call for a booty call late at night. But she couldn't recognize this woman from behind. Sitting at the kitchen island Bea made her company clear.

"Mmmm" Bea said clearing her throat 

The tall woman turned around Bea finally saw her face. She shook her head 'Nope still don't know her' she thought to herself.

 

"Oh hi.. you just be Frankie's roommate I'm Alex" the Stranger reached her hand across the counter over to Bea. Bea moved her eyes down to the strangers hand and contemplated on rather if she should shake it or not. Her stare being broken when Frankie yelled out from the back room. 

"Oi Alex.. where's me lucky undies?" Franky yelled walking into the kitchen taking a glance between Bea and her "friend" Alex.  
"Oh hey Red didn't think you would be home so early.. this is Alex" 

Bea looked over to Her closets friend the two exchanging glances, Franky giving Bea a look that only Bea understood. Braking her stare she looked back at the half naked woman standing in her kitchen 

"Yeah we were just getting to that part.. my name is Bea not red." Bea shook the woman's hand with a tight grip. "Well I'm going to go and get some rest before I go out with maxi and boomer tonight. Are you coming?" Bea questioned Frankie while she stood up and made her way to her room.

"Yeah yeah.. be ready by 10 right?" Frankie replied 

"Yuppie" Bea closed her room door before she undressed for the night and threw herself down onto her kind sized bed. 

Bea always wondered what her life would have been like if she would have kept her child. Whenever Bea thought about this it felt like half of her heart was missing. She always thought she would be a wonderful mom and maybe one day she would raise a child of her own she just wish she could have kept her daughter. She did name her before she gave her up. 'Debbie' Bea thought to herself a small smiling tugging at both Corners of her mouth. Her eyes began to feel heavy , she turned off the light and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Needles Scare her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea finally meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any spelling errors or grammar I apologize in advance

Allies background 

Allie woke up her eyes heavy, looking to her right the clock read 10 minutes after 7am. Groaning Rolling over pulling the pillow over her head. She was exhausted ,the day before she spent the whole day studying child law. She let her eyelids close slowly.

 

"Rise and shine kiddo!" Kaz comes screaming into Allies room Opening the shades.

Allie pulled the cover over her head. " Mama its Friday and im really exhausted" 

"I know but we gotta get going kid let's go. Don't make me pull you from out the bed" Kay replied 

"I wouldn't dare you to" Allie giggled in reply 

Kaz took this as a challenge and grabbed the blanket over Allie and yanks it from under her. shocked by what she sees.

"Geez you could have warned me" kaz said turning away covering her eyes 

"I said I didn't dare you too and besides you know I like to sleep naked " Allie replied grabbing a tee shirt off the floor to cover up her naked body 

"Okay let's go you have a busy schedule today and i have to get over to the shelter later. So let's get you to the doctor for your check up and then you can get back to studying. I made you coffee come and get it" Kaz said over her shoulder while she made her way back to the kitchen 

"Thanks mama be ready soon"

 

Allie loved having Kaz as a mom, she doesn't know what would have happened if she would have never met Kaz, she could be Still be on the streets or even worst Dead. Allie hated going to the doctors and she especially hated getting shots it reminded her of the past, she never really liked needles anyway when she used to take drugs she would leave the needle option as the last option. Having Kaz there will calm her and hopefully she wouldn't run out of the room like she did the last time.

Allie quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed for the day. Wearing short black shorts with a Blue tank top that make her eyes even brighter. Letting her blonde hair down out of the tie it fell to her shoulders. Allie always took time to make sure she looked decent before going out never knowing who she may bump into. Grabbing her small leather backpack and pushing all her law papers into it along with her books she headed out to the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen island. Kaz handed over the coffee to Allie while she read the news paper.

"After the Doctors you can drop me off at the library gotta pick up a few books then I will head over to the Bar for my shift." Allie informed Kaz while she checked her phone 

"Sounds good baby"

"Mama how is it going with you and the shelter how's the girls?" Allie questioned

"It's going well there's a new girl and she's trying to get her self together she's pretty young. She used to live in a Foster home she mentioned to me. I'm thinking about working with her wouldn't want her to go down the wrong path" 

"Really, wow. That's good, I think it would be good for you to help her. You helped me and look where I am now studying about the Law. Never thought I would see myself in this position before. " Allie replied taking a bite of the toast 

"I love you kiddo. Now let's get going I can't wait to watch you squirm in your seat running away from this needle" 

 

"Haha very funny" Allie replied as she headed toward the door with her bag in hand. She slid on her white shoes and headed out behind.

\-----

 

'Gotta do this Every month huh' Allie thought to herself as she sat on the bed waiting for the nurse to come. 

"You know it's not to late to back out kid" Kaz sitting in a chair across from Allie watching her eyes run everywhere in the room.

"No I gotta get this done. I cant run forever" Allie added when she heard the room door open and close.

A nurse wearing Teal walked in, her pants hugging tight to her arse. Allie trailed her eyes up the Nurse as the nurse turned around. Her brown eyes meeting Allies.

"Hi my name is Ms.Smith but I prefer Bea I will be your nurse in till the doctor comes in." The nurse held her hand out for Allie to shake.

"I'm Allie" She reached her hand out shaking the lady's hand in a firm grip never braking eye Contact with the brown eyes.

Before Allie knew it the nurse turned around and shook Kaz hand. Kaz sharing her name with the nurse. 

"Okay so I will take your height and weight and will check your ears etc.. the normal boring procedure" Bea said as she put on her plastic gloves 

Allie laughed at the last comment the redhead had made. She knew it wasn't that funny but she really liked this nurse for some reason she made her feel nervous and when Allie is nervous she laughs a lot.

"Okay Allie I will have you step on the scale" Bea pointed over to the corner with a small piece of metal on the floor. Allie did as told getting her height and weight taken then taking a seat back onto the bed.

Kaz watched Allie and the way she was looking at the nurse. She winked at Allie when she caught her eye and Allie rolled her eyes in reply. 

"Okay I'll be right back with the doctor you did good Allie" Bea smiled as she left the room.

"Holy fuck She's hot" Allie let a breath that she didn't know she was holding out 

"Someone is crushing on the nurse. Hope I'm not cock blocking you" Kaz joked " plus she doesn't look your age and don't even know if she likes girls how are you going to get her number?" 

"Everyone is straight infill their horny.. plus age doesn't matter she's hot" Allie winked 

Kaz was going to reply but the nurse walked back in with the doctor behind her.

"Hi I'm Dr Jackson and you are?" The tall muscular doctor Questioned 

"Allie" she replied a small smile as she glanced over to Bea the nurse looking back at her returning a small Smile.

"You need two Shots, one to take blood and the other in your arm. You have to come back in two weeks so I can check on your arm" the doctor told Allie while all Allie could do was nod her head.

Allie stared to feel dizzy when she saw the needle. Her nervousness more then usual was it because of the hot nurse currently watching her and her fear of needles but it all was overwhelming.

"Holy shit that needle is like a foot long. Your not sticking that in my arm" Allie almost screamed 

"She has a fear of needles" Kaz added standing up and walking over next to The nurse side.

Bea shook her head in response to Kaz Statement. She was trained for This and this wasn't her first patient that was afraid of needles. 

Bea walked over to Allie giving her a warm smile as she held her hand out for the blonde to take.

"Hey I used to be horrified of needles it's not as bad as it looks. You can squeeze my hand if it hurts. You can trust me " Bea looked into the patient Eyes they were Blue and it made Bea stomach so jumping jacks. She tried to push it to the back of her mind while she held out her hand waiting for the blonde to take her hand.

Doctor and Kaz watching them in this moment they were just staring at each other. Kaz cleared her throat braking the moment

Allie felt like she was falling in love looking deep into those beautiful eyes. Being back to reality she grabbed onto the Redheads hand and broke their eye hold turning her attention over to the task in hand. After Allie taking the needles better then she thought she was going to do the doctor informed her that she has to come back in two weeks. 

"Nice meeting you Bea" Allie winked at Bea 

"You too miss Allie see you in two weeks" Bea smiled in kind

Allie wanted to Ask the nurse for her number but wasn't sure if that was moving to fast. She knew what she felt in that room but wasn't sure if that was the nurse way of just being kind and if she did that with all of her patients. Maybe she will ask the next time she saw her. 

Getting into the car with Kaz she tried to ignore the hot burning stare she was getting from Kaz.

"Wow Allie." Kaz said beginning to drive

"I know I know mama" Allie shook her head 

"Soo.. did you eyes fuck her as soon as she walked into the room?" Kaz laughed 

"Fuck offf.. just drop me to the library" Allie pushed Kaz arm playfully.

Allie was quiet on the ride back she wasn't sure how she felt. Or if it was just a one time thing but she really wanted to know if what happened back at the doctors was meant to be or if it was just something that wasn't that serious or was it just the nurse way of being kind and caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support please comment and leave a kudos :) I will reply to your comment. What do. You want to see next.


	3. Bea relationships

Bea had been extremely tired after a double shift at the hospital she had finally made it home and slipped into bed. Bea never thought about dating a girl before but she felt like she knew the women with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Closing her eyes she went to sleep. Her rest not lasting that long. Being woken up from Franky and her girlfriend screaming in the next room. She got up and made her way over to Franky room door banging on it.

"I barely got sleep Will you fuckers take it down!" Bea screamed through the door

"Sorry red she can't help it. We will keep it down" Bea could hear Franky smirk through her voice. 

"I'm serious" Bea added

"Alright piss off" Franky replied 

Grabbing a bottle of water and her keys Bea headed out the house wanting to get away from the moans and screaming. Jumping on her bike she headed towards the bar. Texting Maxine to meet her there. 

 

Bea choose to sit at a booth in the far right corner by the window Maxine joining her.

"So how have you been Maxi?"

"Great hun. What about you?" Maxine replied with a kind soft voice

"Good. Just really tired. I took a nap earlier but didn't get enough sleep with Franky and her girlfriend right across the hall making noise" Bea rolled her eyes thinking about the situation earlier 

"You know you can come and spend the night at my house right. You always welcomed" 

"Thanks maxi I may take you up on that offer." Bea smiled as she pulled her hair up into a pony showing Maxine her new hair style. She had shaved both sides of her head and touched up the roots with red.

"I like. You look like a total bad ass Bea" Maxine laughed as she pushed Bea on the shoulder Bea joined laughing.

The waitress came and took their order. Both of them ordering a cold beer. Conversation flowed easy through the rest of the evening, but Maxine could tell something was on Bea mind and she was holding back.

"Bea hun tell me what's bothering you.. and before you deny it remember how long we knew each other and how well I can read you"

"Okay so I been thinking lately about My daughter... I just want to know if she's okay. I don't want to try and track her down and then she may not want to bothered by me. Or even if she is living a great life I don't wanna bust in and say 'oh hi I'm your mom who gave you up for adoption'. " Bea states holding back tears as she avoids eye contact 

"It wasn't your fault Bea you had no choice you where only 14. And you wasn't planning on having a child.... Bea you know it's not your fault that your father..." Maxine wasn't sure if she should continue her sentence checking Bea's eyes for continuation getting a okay.  
"It's not your fault your father rapped you hun. You did what's best. You wanted her to have a good life. Your mother wasn't planning on helping you care for the baby. She was barely caring for you. I was there when you gave birth and I saw how it broke you and trust me your lovely daughter Debbie will understand. It's your choice if you want to trace her down and get to know her. Who knows she may be as warm and welcoming as you are." Maxine placed her hand on top of Bea's for support.

Bea nodded her head taking in every detail Maxine just told her. Using her free hand to wipe the tears escaping from her eyes.

"Your right" Bea replied 

"You know I have someone that is working in law and I'm sure she will be happy to help you find you daughter." Maxine smiled warmly 

"Yeah . Yeah. I don't want to find her just yet I have to get my thoughts together." Bea added

"Yeah of course babe take your time." Replied maxine

"Thank you So much. I don't know how many times I can say it 

"Anytime. I was there for you before and I'm still here." Maxine stood up pulling Bea up with her into a deep hug. 

\----

Later that day Bea was snuggled up on her white couch in the living room with her favorite red blanket on top of her and her coffee in her hand watching a drama. 

"WHAT EVER FRANKY IM DONE GOOD BYE." Alex stormed out of the bedroom with her purse in hand and out the front door slamming it behind her. Bea jumping from the loud noise spilling her coffee all over her favorite blanket 

"Fuck!" She cursed to herself as she stood up and made her way to the wash room to place the blanket into the washer. Hearing Franky come out from the room.

"Franky what happened there?"Bea added walking into the kitchen watching her friend pull out a beer from the fridge

"Nothing see will get over it. She's mad because a friend from work named Bridget texted my phone and asked to hang out. She claimed that it was a flirtatious message" Franky said calmly as she swallowed down the bottles of beer. 

" well was it flirtatious?" Bea added sitting across from her friend. 

"Nah. I don't think so didn't really get to read it fully before Alex had a titty attack" laughing before she finished the sentence Bea laughing along.

"Well everything seemed fine this morning before I left"Bea replied 

"It was. You know you should take me up on that offer and let me take you out on a date Red" Franky wiggled her eyebrows 

"No. I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth." Bea laughed standing up and making her way to her room " plus don't let Alex find out that you flirting with me as soon as she leaves" 

"I don't care your totally fuckable red" smirking into her reply 

"Franky you couldn't handle all of this if I did give you a chance" Bea moved her hands around her curves and laughed and Frankie jaw dropped from her response.

"Yeah right Red! Better hurry and get ur arse to work" Frankie replied and Bea flipped the finger to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like this story? A little bit different. Please leave feed back :). What do you like and what would you like to see next?


	4. Next appointment

It was the night before Allie had to go to her doctors appointment she told Kaz that she didn't have to come as she wasn't as Nervous. Kaz mentioning the redhead nurse that was flirting with her and Allie denying it. 

The next morning Allie woke up taking extra time and putting it in her appearance. Allie didn't know what the look between her and the redhead was but she was determined to get more details from it. Adding her last touch to her appearance she took one last look at herself. She was wearing a black crop top that stopped right above her belly button and white shorts that complimented her legs. Smiling at herself she grabs her backpack and throws it on her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs and out the door. Arriving early to her appointment she sat in the waiting area grabbing a magazine while she waited for her name to be called.

Bea had felt refreshed this morning glancing at the clock it read 7am jumping up she headed for the shower then out the door. Stopping along the way she grabbed a huge coffee then continued on her way to work. 

Bea was about to go on lunch brake after she finished with her last checkup placing a band aid on her patients arm, the room door opened turning her attention to one of her co workers now standing in the door way.

"Smith someone requested to have you as their nurse." Don said 

"Uh. Okay. I'll be right out after I finish up in here" Bea replied don Nodding in response.

 

Allie was in the waiting room for a good 20 minutes not that she minded.

"Allies Novak" a male voice called through the room 

Allie placing the magazine down she made her way over to the nurse. 

"Hi. Is there any way I can have Ms.Smith as my caretaker? I feel more comfortable around her." Allie said feeling disappointed that the redhead didn't call her for her appointment 

"Okay no problem just have a seat and she will come to get you" The nurse Don Replied

Allie sat back in her seat and tried to pick up on the article she was reading but it was hard for her to ignore the flips that was happening in her stomach, she felt nervous so nervous that she could puke any minute. She didn't want to end up throwing her breakfast up on the cute redhead that wouldn't help her to getting her number. 

 

Bea walked into the waiting room and New instantly who she would be caring for today. Her eyes roamed up and down the blondes body , she had one leg over the other her head down reading a magazine, the shorts making the blondes legs look perfect, half of her toned stomach showing. Bea snapped her self out of her thoughts and took the sign in book and found her name.

"Novak Alllie" Bea called out in the waiting room 

Allie heard a raspy voice call her name, snapping her head up from the article she was reading and instantly catching the redheads eyes as she stood up. 

Bea made her way over to the blonde never breaking eye contact. The blonde smiled and Bea replied with a smile.

"Hey follow me." Bea said turning as she made her way to the back room

Allie did as she was told stealing a quick look. Looking down at the redheads ass she watched as she walked she just wanted to squeeze it, the teal nursed uniform fit nicely around cupping her ass. Allie was so focused on the nurse ass she bumped into a pole in the middle of the hallway.

"Ooo are you okay?" Bea turned around looking at the blonde as she pulled herself away from the pole.

"Yeah yeah, the pole walked into me" Allie smiled as she heard the Redhead laugh. Could anything about this woman be anymore sexier? Allie thought 

"Yeah okay, come on we are right in this room" Bea laughed pointing in the direction of the room 

 

Allie sat on the chair while Bea filled out the information needed for the files, placing it to the side Bea began to do the normal check up, checking ears, weight, height,heart rate. She then placed the stethoscope on her chest telling Allie to breathe in and out.

Allie heart began to pick up as she felt the Redheads hand on her right boob. Looking up she caught the nurse smiling at her.

 

"Sounds all good" Bea said smiling as she removed the stethoscope from the blondes chest

"What's your name again ? " Allie asked

"Bea, Bea smith" Bea replied 

"I'm Allie., well I'm sure you know that" Allie giggles into her sentence 

"Yeah , Blondie" Bea shakes Allies hand. 

"May I see you phone?" Allie asks and waits for the nurse to respond 

".......Yeah sure" Bea watched the blonde for a moment not replying infill a few seconds deciding if would be weird if she just was the stage blonde. Taking her phone out of her right pocket she handed it over

Allie placed her phone number into Bea's phone. And handed it back to her.

"What's this" Bea asked looking at her phone then looking back to Allie

"Just thought you may want my number, call me sometime" Allie said as she stood up pulling on her backpack

"Hand me your phone" Bea added, Allie doing as told. Bea placed her phone number into the younger blondes phone.

"Just in case you want to call me first" Bea winks at Allie as she hands back over her phone.

Allie couldn't avoid the smile and the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Avoiding eye contact she placed her phone into her pocket. 

"See you around Blondie " Bea added smiling as the blonde finally met her gaze.

"See you Red" Allie replied Walking out of the room totally confident that the nurse was interested in her too.

Bea watched the blonde walk out the room, taking a quick peek at her ass, the shorts right below her ass cheeks. Once the blonde was out of sight she let out a huge breathe she didn't know she was holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading . Please comment and leave a kudos so I know that you guys are reading :)


	5. The event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie LGBT event

Allie and her friends were hosting the LGBT pride movement. They were finishing off the last decorations. They had placed posters all around the town hoping that people would will show up, they tried to make the big open space in the park look as colorful as possible. They had events planned , where they filled the water balloons with different color paints to have a water fight with , a game where everyone gets to know each other and relay races .Allie was finishing putting the cupcakes onto the candy table when she couldn't resist the urge anymore she shoved half it into her mouth letting out a sigh. Allie turned around slowly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Hey kiddo you can head home and get dressed I'll finish up the rest and soon people will hopefully show up" Said kaz 

"Mhm " Allie tried to reply as she turned around slowly wiping the icing from the corners of her mouth 

 

"ALLIE!" Kaz said in shock 

"Sorry Ma I couldn't resist it looked so good" Allie replied 

"Hand it over Allie, it's for the guest" Kaz held out her hand and Allie did as she was told. "Now head home and get ready for the event me and the girls will finish the rest."

"Okayy" Allie giggled while she made her way to the car. 

—————•—————

 

Bea was getting ready with Maxine , Maxine and Bea had planned to go to the pride movement with her closest friends wanting to do something different.   
Maxine was doing Bea hair and makeup, Maxine had added a little touch to Bea's makeup deciding to use small diamonds to shape a rainbow under her eye. After Maxine finished Bea's makeup and hair she told her to look at herself in the mirror. Bea doing as she was told.

Turning around to face a full body mirror she gasped. Bea was wearing Black shorts that stopped under her butt cheeks and a black crop top, bringing her attention to her face she smiled she loved the touch Maxine had added. 

"Thanks Maxi" Bea said as she turned to jump onto Maxine hugging her tightly 

"You welcome hun, now let's get going Franky is waiting for us outside and she doesn't like waiting" Maxine relied as she placed Bea back onto the ground 

"Your right let's get going" Bea agreed as she grabbed her shoulder bag and swung it on her shoulder as she made her way out the room then out the house

 

————•————

Allie was just finishing up flat ironing her hair when her phone vibrated. Placing the iron down she took one more look at herself in the mirror.   
Allie was wearing her rainbow shorts Kaz demand she wear because it compliments her toned legs , along with her Light blue tank top that brings her eyes out brighter. She placed her LGBT button on her shirt along with her button that said "I love pussy's" with a picture of a kitten. At first she was debating on rather she should wear it or not but she liked it. Grabbing her phone she checked the text that had appeared on her phone .

 

Kaz: 

Hurry up and bring your arse down here people are starting to show up and we Something to keep them entertained you are in charge of the Activities. 

 

Allie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her small black leather backpack and a water and quickly sent a text back to Kaz.

 

Allie:

Okay mama sorry I had to look for the shorts you wanted me to wear. Just have the band play and hand out some food I will be there as soon as I can.   
-Xo Allie 

 

Grabbing her keys she headed out her front door and to her car. 

 

————•————

 

Allie parked her car and made her way over to Kaz. Kaz was talking to a few teens telling them about the events that was going to happen , making sure they wouldn't miss it, and telling them the best booths to get food from. Allie slowly approached Kaz finally making eye contact Kaz stopped her conversation and introduced Allie to the two young girls and young man. 

"Hi I'm Allie" She extended her arm shaking there hands 

"Hi Allie. I'm Jessica and this is kory and Elizabeth " The young girl with the colorful hair replied while shaking Allie hand 

"Nice to meet you guys. Thank you for coming and don't be afraid to join in on any activitys we have going on today." Allie said smiling before they nodded and walked off. Allie turned her attention over to Kaz.

"Sorry I'm late I will make it up to ya" 

"Hey no worries kiddo. " Kaz placed her hand on Allie arm. "Hey Allie" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you invite that nurse? You know the one you totally was checking out?" 

"Uh.. no I don't even think she is into girls." Allie giggled and wondered what made Kaz bring that up. 

"Well someone did" Kaz adds before she points over to the gate you walk through before your allowed into the park 

Allie turned her head looking over to the gate. Her eyes widen as she took in the redheads body, she was absolutely stunning from head to toe. Allie felt her stomach do flips while her jaw dropped open.

"Well she may totally be gay or either she is here for the fun" Kaz said in Allie ear. "Allie yo gotta start the first activity snap out of it and get to ya job" Kaz snapped her fingers in front of the young blondes face 

"Yeah yeah.. " Allie turned her attention away from the red head and began to walk in the opposite direction towards the open filed where the activities will be taking place. 

 

————•————

 

Getting out of the car Bea followed behind Maxine and Franky. This was her first time ever going to and event like this she always saw people Facebook Saying how fun it is but she never took the time out to actually go. She really didn't identify her self as "gay" "BI" "lesbian" because she didn't believe in labels. When she found someone attractive she didn't really think about it because gender doesn't matter to her. 

As they made their way to the gate they went through metal detectors and got a wrist band to be allowed into the park. Walking through the gates she finally got to scan the whole park, it was decorated beautifully, colors everywhere, there where a few rides and a lot of game booths along with food booths. She stood in one place looking around. She saw a lot of young people that looked to be around high school students and young 20's like herself and late 20's. There were straight couples here too and their were also other couples. 

"RED! you coming or not? The first event is about to start and I want to watch" Franky turned around seeing Bea standing behind them.

"Yeah" Bea ran to catch up to Franky and Maxine. Hooking her left arm around Maxine's right arm and walking towards the big crowd that seems to be surrounding something. 

As they approached there was a huge inflatable pool filled with water and a slim walking plank going from one end of the pool to the other, resting it the middle of the plank was two big pool noodles. Two girls stood on each side on the plank and picked up the pool noodles and began to hit each other with it to see who will fall into the pool first, whoever still standing would win. Bea liked watching people battle as she laughed when they tried to keep their balance and they finally gave up and fell into the water. 

Franky Pulled Bea arm " come on red Me vs you let's go" 

"Hell no Franky I like watching not actually doing it " Bea pulled her arm back 

"Why because you know I will totally wipe your arse out" 

"No you won't , you won't even get me to lift one foot off of the plank" Bea laughed

"Come one I bet 10 that you will lose to me" Franky smiled knowing exactly what buttons to press to get Bea to do what she wants 

"Is that a challenge Franky??" Bea stood firm she will never back down from a challenge 

"Challenge on" Franky added as her and Bea handed their phones and bags over to Maxine then walked off. Maxine just shook her head while she took their things knowing it's no way she can talk them out of a challenge.

 

Bea made her way onto one side of the plank gaining her balance fully and Franky made her way to the other side grabbing the pool noodle.

"Your soo going down red" Franky winked as everyone cheered in the background as the watched 

 

Allie was checking her phone before she started the next battle and her jaw dropped when she saw the red head up there about to battle someone. 'Holy fuck' she said under her breath before she blew the horn for them to began.

 

Franky swung first aiming for a head shot, Bea easily leaning back and dodging it. Bea swung next aiming for Franky stomach but Franky blocked it. Franky caught Bea off guard hitting her in the side luckily Bea didn't lose her balance as Bea swung at Franky hitting her in the arm. They went back a forth at This for a minute intill Bea had enough and swung at Franky legs with full force making Franky fall into the water. 

"Winner goes to the redhead " a man said into the Speaker. Everyone cheering as Bea made her way off the plank and Handing Franky over a towel after she got out the pool. 

"You were some competition red, but next time I won't go so easy" Franky laughed drying herself off and Bea rolled her eyes 

Franky walked off to tell Maxine how she almost had The redhead. Bea was about to follow when she felt someone tug on her arm. Turning around she came face to face with Blue eyes. 

"Hi " Allie smiled looking into beautiful brown eyes 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for such a late update I have been so busy with school. Please comment and tell me what you think. :) what would you like to see next. Will this. Be a slow burning story between them ?


	6. Event part 2

Franky walked off to tell Maxine how she almost had the redhead. Bea was about to follow when she felt someone tug on her arm. Turning around she came face to face with blue eyes.

“Hi” Allie smiled looking into beautiful brown eyes

\--------

“Oh Hey Allie” Bea smiled as she stood inches away from the blondes face. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well this my event I should be asking you that question” Allie giggled as she pulled Bea into a one armed hug the other being occupied with her score board.

“I'm here supporting my friends Maxine and Franky. I didn't know this was your event, it’s very nice i'm loving it so far.”

“Yeah i love to put together events like this, it gives confidence to the younger ones, i also do speeches and tell them my story of coming out to my parents you never really know how much of an impact you have on them you become like a role model for them.” Allie smiled 

“You coming out?” Bea was confused 

 

“Yeah Bea. I'm lesbian.”Allie replied 

“Yeah I kinda figured that out ya doofus. I meant coming out. I didn't know that you like had to make big deal out of it. not in a bad way but like, I didn't know it was serious... I kind of just Fell out straight on my face.” Bea giggled at Allies look of horror on her face

“I have to hear that story. How about later when i'm on a brake we can sit down over lunch?” Allie questioned 

 

“I'm here with friends i'm sure they wouldn't mind” Bea glanced over to Maxine and Franky. They were too busy cheering a guy on while he was chugging down beer. Turning her attention back to Allie “Plus i think they will take a liking in ya “

“You think?” Allie smiled 

“Yeah who wouldn't? You're a totally likeable” Bea winked at Allie

“Okay see you soon meet me by Mama’s food truck they have the best burgers”Allie placed her hand on Bea’s forearm. Bea nodding in agreement as Allie turned her back and returned to managing her activity.

\--------------

Franky was watching the last exchange between the Blonde her Bea. She gave Bea a look watching her as approached them.

“Flirting already Red? Im hurt. You can just have this” Franky said referring to herself. Franky loved Bea as a sister and thought she was hot and she would totally date her if she allowed her but Bea always declined her saying she couldn't date her sister that wouldn't be right.

 

“Fuck off Franky, that was Allie, she's one of my patients. I didn't know this was her event anyway she invited us over to Mama’s Food truck for lunch.” Bea replied as Maxine just came into the conversation 

“Me and Franky would love to but we wanted to eat at the Corys food truck it was highly suggested on facebook. You go we will meet you back so we can do the paint fight” Maxine smiled 

“Plus you will get time alone with Blondie” Franky laughed as Bea tackled her to the ground resulting in them wrestling and Bea pinning her down to the ground And franky tapping out. 

“Okay you too get up people are starting to stare” Maxine laughed pulling Bea off of Franky Bea having a Strong Grip.

\--------

Allie was working on counting the money but she couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering back to earlier when Bea had practically came out to her she just worded it differently, she had thought that the redhead was pretty straight but a little piece of her had hope, now that she knew that the redhead was totally into woman she wonders where their relationship will go. But if the redhead had wanted to just be friends she didn't mind.   
Bea Also called her beautiful and who wouldn't like her, don't even remind her of the wink that she threw. Allie felt a strong demanding pull in her stomach straight down to her waiting core. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kaz walked up and asked her a question 

“Kiddo how much did we raise so far?” Kaz asked getting no reply “Allie” Kaz shook her 

“Oh sorry Kaz. I don't know exactly I kinda zoned out Ima count it now” Allie replied and Kaz nodded her head as she turned her attention back to the band that was playing 

\-------

Bea Franky and Maxine had been sitting at the Truck that sold Beer and liquor. They all had one beer when Franky challenged Bea to a drink off and Bea loves challenges never losing one. Ordering 5 shots each and placing it in front of them, they took it up a notch and placed a slice of lemon in their mouth then throw the shots one after another. Bea finally tapped out, she wasn't as much of a drinker as Franky. Franky rubbed it in her face saying that she finally lost a bet and Bea flipped her the finger. Checking the time Bea told Maxine and Franky she had to go and meet Allie and she would see them when it was time for the next event. Grabbing her purse she walked away from the truck and over to the other truck where she is supposed to meet Allie. 

Allie choose to sit at a small table in the corner by the gate she sat on her phone waiting for Bea to show up. A few minutes later she spotted the redhead walking towards her , Allie stood up and approached her wrapping her arms around her as she brought her into a tight hug. Bea hugging her back before they both sat down.

“ I already ordered both of us beers if that's okay” Allie broke the silence 

“Yeah no that's okay. Just sorry if I began to slur my words I just took 5 shots while I battled my friend” Bea giggles as she rubs her forehead 

 

“I see you don't back down from competition, I saw when you knocked that poor woman off her feet” Allie busted out laughing hysterically Bea laughing along with her. The waitress brought them their drinks and sat it in front of them, the waitress took their order, Allie ordered a double stacked burger and Bea ordered the classic burger not being able to handle a lot of food after she drinks. The Waitress took their menus off their table and walked into the truck to place their orders. 

 

“ who knew they would have a waitress for a food truck” Bea said shocking 

“Yeah right. Well you have a story to tell me and I have to be back in a hour to start the next activity.” Allie smiled as she watched the beautiful women sitting across from her began to move uncomfortable in her chair when Allie brought up the topic. “Hey if it's too much you don't have to share the story with me if you're not comfortable sharing” 

“No no that's not it, it's just, your gaze is so intense…” Bea smiled then looked at her own hands on the table avoiding eye contact with the younger blonde. 

“I'm sorry , it's just so hard to keep my eyes off of you” Allie laughed as she leaned across the table lifting Bea’s face so they can make contact 

When Allie's finger connected with Bea’s chin Bea felt an electric shock she gasped. Bea began to blush as she looked into Allie's eyes and can only see kindness and adoration in them she smiled. The waitress approached and cleared her throats making Them breaking apart Allie just smiled at Bea as the waitress put their food onto the table. Breaking the gaze Bea eyes followed down to the burger that was placed in front of Allie. 

 

“Oh my fucking..” Bea said with her eyes wide “that's a huge burger Allie I bet you can't even fit half of that into you body” 

“You will be surprised how much I can fit into this body and gain no weight” Allie laughed as she and Bea began to dig into their food. Breaking the silence Bea began to speak.

“Well when I said I practically fell out the closet I meant like I literally just fell out.” Bea said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin 

“What do you mean?” Allie raised her eyebrows as she bit into a chip 

“I mean my parents found out that I was gay when I was 18. I was literally in the closet with my girlfriend back then, don't ask why I don't really Remember, but she was the first person I trusted, but we were making out in the closet and my back was against the door, my mom I guess was looking for me because she opened my closet door and when she opened it I fell out with the girl on top of me and apparently I couldn't cover up the story because she left marks on my neck” Bea hid her embarrassment as she watched Allie burst into laughter

“Holy fuck that's like the best Coming out story I have ever heard.” Allie tried to calm her laughter but failed 

“Alright alright fuck off it ain't that funny” Bea threw her chip at Allie . 

 

“ALLIE NOVAK. ALLIE NOVAK. COME TO THE MAIN FILED. EVENT STARTS IN 5” the loudspeaker rang

“Well Bea I better get going they need me for the next event. I hope your playing I would love to have ya on my team” Allie said as she and Bea stood up 

“Yeah actually I am and I would be delighted to be on your team” Bea smiled

Allie waved down the waitress paying for both their meals and Bea put up a sting debate saying that she can pay for her own and Allie had shut her down saying that she should pay after hearing that wonderful story of hers. 

“Allie Im going to catch up with you. I gotta meet my friends and we will be right over.” Bea added before Allie Winked at her and told her to hurry as she didn't want her to miss the beginning of the game

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the love and support! I tried to make this chapter longer , hope you enjoy. As always please comment and leave feedback. :) let me know your thoughts.


	7. Event part 3

Allie I'm going to catch up with you. I gotta meet my friends and we will be right over.” Bea added before Allie Winked at her and told her to hurry as she didn't want her to miss the beginning of the game

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bea was walking up to meet her friends she saw Franky dancing on top of a table while Maxine tried to pull her down. Bea chuckled to herself as she laughed at the sight of her friends, she could tell Franky was drunk by her slowed movements. Bea approached them when she made eye contact with Maxine they both shook their heads while grinning. 

“Can you try and get ya doofus friend off the table she's making a fool of herself and the kids over there are hyping her up” Maxine said as she gestured over to Franky. 

“Get down Franky; before I pull your arse down myself” Bea yelled while she pulled on Franky’s arm making her come down off the table.

“Aye Red, who's the blonde behind ya?” Franky questioned

Bea raised her eyebrows at Franky in confusion. Turning around she didn't see anyone so she turned her attention back to Franky.  
“There's no one behind me doofus” Bea giggled 

“Hun yes there is” Maxine nodded her head to the right of the red head. Bea turned her full attention to her side and saw it was Allie. 

“Allie. I thought you were heading over to the field” Said Bea

“ I was on my way over there; when I saw her dancing on the table” Allie said pointing to the drunk Franky holding onto Maxine for standing support “ I was coming to tell her she may want to get down; But I stopped in my tracks when I saw you approach her”

“The ‘her’ you are speaking of name is Franky” the brunette pulled herself off Maxine and in front of the young blonde; extending her hand for her to shake.

“I'm Allie nice to meet you” Allie extended her hand shaking Frankys’ in return.

Franky pushed her tongue to the inside of her cheek raising her eyebrows towards Bea. 

“Piss off” Bea laughed as she pushed Franky to the side. “Allie this is Maxine, Maxine Allie” Bea gestured between the two women, before Maxine pulled Allie into a kind hug.

“The event has been pushed back for an hour and I wanted to know if you guys fancied a dessert; I know a bomb truck with the biggest desserts. Allie smiled 

“Yeah we are totally down Blondie” Franky added “ plus it will give me time to gain back my balance before I pound you guys with paint”. All three women laughed at Franky before they began to make their way over to the dessert truck.”

\--------------

As they ate their desserts they fell into a comfortable conversation; Allie getting to know everyone a little bit more and they got to Learn a lot about Allie. Checking the time Allie told them that they had to get going so they won't be late to the paint fight. Gathering their things they headed out of the dessert truck. 

Getting there they all had to pick their teams, Allie teamed up with Franky and choose the Red paint as their team color; Bea and Maxine choose blue. A few people joined each team or made their own. Whoever with the less colors of paint on them wins the game. They all spread out across the field choosing their home bases and hiding behind different Obstacles that was out on the field. When the buzzer rang everyone ran into the field, Bea was dogging Franky every throw she made, rolling on the floor when a balloon flew over her head. 

“Fuck Red you got spider powers!?” Frankie yelled out as she hit Maxine with a balloon getting her right in her side; Red paint splashing everywhere.

Bea ran up from behind Maxine and threw a balloon hitting Franky in her stomach. Franky bent down and out popped Allie throwing two balloons at once aiming Anywhere on Bea’s body. Allie began jumping up and down when she hit Bea on her leg, the only red stain out of her whole body. While she was celebrating she then felt a balloon hit her right in the back. Turning around she was face to face with brown orbs. 

“Don't ever take your eyes off your competitors” Bea winked as she ran off after Franky. Allie smiled and shook her head before she took off running after Maxine hitting her right on her lower back. 

 

They continued fighting for a good 15 minutes till the buzzer rang indicating that the game was over. Allie's team and Bea’s team both lost to another team that didn't have a speck of paint on them. Franky claiming that they cheated and must have hidden out the whole time. Bea told her to get a grip and stop being a sore loser. Allie said her goodbyes telling them that she had to go and catch up with Kaz and finish off the event, waving bye to Maxine and Franky; Bea decided to walk her and catch up with her friends in the parking lot after. 

As they were walking Bea broke the silence.

“I had a lot of fun today with you” Bea said 

“Me too, I really love your friends.” Allie replied 

“They are a piece of work, definitely Franky” Bea shocked her head “ i'm pretty sure she was checking you out the whole time” 

“Really?” Allie stopped walking and faced Bea 

“Yeah” Bea Scoffed and rolled her eyes 

“Doesn't matter she's not my type.” Allie pushed Bea shoulder lightly. 

Bea just stared blankly at Allie not saying anything

“Hey Bea, you okay?” Allie questioned 

“Yeah yeah I'm fine, I was just lost in those wonderful eyes of yours....I mean” Bea giggled as she put tapped her forehead lightly. ‘Stupid why would you say that’ she thought to herself.

Allie giggled; She thought Bea was so adorable. “Thank you” Allie smiled as Bea finally made eye contact with her.

“Yeah I better get going, I have to get to my friends I bet they are waiting for me” Bea replied 

“Okay, can I see you phone really fast?” Allie asked 

“Yeah sure” Bea took her phone out her back pocket and handed it over.

Allie placed her number into Bea phone then handed it back her fingers lightly grazing over Bea’s. “Call me or text me sometime I would love for you to come to an event I'm having next week I reckon you will love it, you and your mates.” Allie smiled 

“Okay. Hey thanks again I had a lot of fun” Bea smile before she pulled Allie in a tight hug wrapping her arms around her neck. Pulling apart Bea waved before turning around and walking away.

\---------------------------  
Two days later Bea was doing research on every children's home in Melbourne. Typing in the name ‘Debbie Smith’. She really wanted to meet her daughter for the first time since she gave birth to her. She always felt like a piece of her was missing, like it was her fault that she couldn't keep her , if she had the choice she would have; she would have given her the all no matter what she had to do in order to give her everything. Wiping her tears she closed her laptop when she heard knocking on the front door. 

“Franky! Get the door” Bea called out her voice more raspy than usual from the crying.

There was a knock again on the door. Getting no response from Franky,she got up off her bed and went to the front door, looking through the peephole she didn't see anyone so she opened the door. She saw Red roses she instantly smiled thinking it was Allie who sent them. Picking them up she closed the door behind her. Placing the flowers down onto the kitchen island she opened the card. 

‘From your secret Admirer’ the card read. Bea smiled knowing that it had to Be Allie who sent her these. Placing her nose to the flowers she smelled them moaning in reply to the smell. Bea wanted to say thank you so she picked up her phone and took a picture of the roses with a text to Allie. 

‘Thank you so much Allie. I was really having a shit of a day until these arrived at my doorstep. How did you get my address? I'm guessing Franky.’ -Bea 

She placed her phone down and put the flowers into a vase. Her phone buzzing a couple of minutes later.

‘Oh hey Bea! Sorry to hear that you were having a shit day :(. By the way I didn't send ya any flowers..’ -Allie 

Bea was confused. Looking at the flowers she tried to find another card but there was none. 

‘ that's interesting I could have sworn you sent them… I don't know who these are from.’ -Bea 

‘ noPe I'm pretty sure I didn't. I see I have competition. (Laughing emoji)’ - Allie 

‘(Confused emoji)’ - Bea

‘Hey I was joking. But I will text ya later about the details for the next event. I gotta go Kaz is on my arse.’ - xoxo Allie 

Bea placed her phone down and tried to replay events on who could have possibly sent her these flowers. After 5 minutes of thinking Bea was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Franky walking out of the room. 

“The dead has finally risen” Bea giggled 

“Piss off. Who's the lover that got you those?” Franky asked while rubbing her eyes.

“I don't know, that's crazy actually. I assumed it would be Allie , but she said it wasn't her.” Bea added

“Hmm interesting. You sure it isn't for me?” Franky laughed 

“I don't know if it's for me or u actually” Bea scoffed “there's no name to whom it was for” 

“So you just assumed it was for you” Franky raised her eyebrows and Bea pushed her playfully.

“ get dressed we are heading out tonight and I don't wanna hear no bull shit of an excuse” Franky said waving her finger in Bea face 

“Ugh Franky. My plans for tonight was to eat ice cream and watch tv” Bea rolled her eyes knowing not to argue else she would lose so she did as told and went to her room to pick out her outfit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support. I'm sorry it took so long I've been so busy with school , it's coming to the end of the school year so I won't be updating as usual. Please comment as usual. I love feedback :) .

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me your opinion on how you feel about this start. Do you want more? :) chapters will be longer I promise.


End file.
